karakinomfandomcom-20200216-history
Portuguese-Indian War
The Portuguese-Indian War of 2026 (also referred to as Indo-Portuguese War of 2026, the Liberation of Goa and the Luso-Indian War of 2026 '''), was an action by the Kingdom of Portugal's Armed Forces that ended with Portugal's anexation of the former State of India, meaning Goa, Diu, Daman, Anjidiv Island and Nagar-Haveli. The armed action, codenamed '''Operation Restoration by the Portuguese government, involved air, sea and land strikes (in the Anjidiv Islands) for several days, and ended with a Portuguese victory with disastrous casualties for India, ending with 65 years of Indian rule in Goa. 22,263 Indians and and 412 Portuguese were killed in the fighting. Although the Portuguese offensive ultimately failed, the brief war resulted in Portugal's anexation of the former State of India after signining a Treaty with India with Spain's mediation. Background Goa, Daman, Diu and the other parts of the State of India have been Portuguese for 450 years. It fell under Indian control in December 1961, when 45,000 Indians attacked the 3,000 defenders of Portuguese India. Regardless from the heroic resistance of the Portuguese, Goa fell and Portugal would recognize the anexation in 1974, 13 years later. In the 2020's though, Portugal started to re-emerge as a world power and the nation's King, D.Rafael I of Portugal, demanded the devolution of the Portuguese Indian territories. The war came soon after. Chronology of the events 14 April 2025- D.Rafael I of Portugal firstly aborded the question, in a speech in which he said he "wondered when India was planning to give back what it had stolen in 1961". 16 April 2025- India's Prime-Minister, Hind Nehru, condems the King's comment on the situation of Goa. 21 October 2025- Portugal asks India to open negotiations on the Question of Goa and drops recognition of Goa as an Indian territory. 22 October 2025- Nehru refuses to open any negotations about Goa. 14 October 2025- Portugal again asks India to open negotiations about Goa. 28 November 2025- Portugal delivers an Ultimatum to India and threatens of war if negoatiations are not opened. 6 December 2025- D.Rafael I of Portugal visits Pakistan. 14 December 2025- India refuses the Ultimatum and Nehru accuses Portugal of being trying to cause a war. 23 January 2026- The Portuguese Navy leaves Lisbon. 14 March 2026- The Portuguese Navy arrives at Lourenço Marques. 15 March 2026- D.Rafael I of Portugal urges India to accept negotiations in order to avoid war. 17 March 2026- India refuses to open any kind of negotiations. 18 March 2026- The Portuguese Navy leaves Lourenço Marques. 21 March 2026- Hind Nehru declares the mobilization of the Indian Armed Forces. 21 March 2026- The Portuguese Embassy leaves India and the Indian Embassy in Lisbon is closed. 25 March 2026- The Indian Navy leaves Mumbai. 27 March 2026- Portugal presents his Declaration of War to India. 27 March 2026- The Indian fleet is attacked by missiles. One Aircraft Carrier is sunk and other is heavily damaged. Many other ships are either sunk or damaged. 28 March 2026- Portuguese Submarines start a torpedo attack on the Indian fleet. 28 March 2026- The Portuguese surface fleet starts its attack. Two Indian destroyers are sunk. 29 March 2026- Six Indian destroyers and 2 Portuguese frigates are sunk. Thousands of Indians and hundreds of Portuguese die. 2 April 2026- The Battle of the Indian Ocean continues as the Indian Fleet is anihalated. The ships that survive retreat to the Eastern Coast of India. 4 April 2026- The Portuguese land in Anjidiv. 38 invaders are killed during the landing. 8 April 2026- Portugal demands India's surrender, which is refused. 14 April 2026- The Portuguese ackowledge that Portugal can't continue with a full invasion of the Indian mainland. If the Indians were to refuse a cease-fire Portugal wouldn't be able to win the war. 17 April 2026- D.Rafael I of Portugal enters in dispair and orders the navy to bombard Mumbai and make it dissapear if the Indians continued to refuse an arrangement for Goa. 18 April 2026- The Portuguese Bombardment of Mumbai begins. 25 May 2026- Portugal tries to land in Goa, an attempt that fails, though with no casualties. 27 May 2026- The Portuguese Bombardment of Thiruvananthapuram begins. 30 May 2026- India accepts Portugal's offer to start negotiations. 4 June 2026- The Stock Exchange of Mumbai falls 30% in a single day. Its the panic in India's financial sector. 10 June 2026- A cease-fire is declared. 12 June 2026- The Portuguese delegation arrives in New Delhi to negotiate peace with Spanish mediation. 21 June 2026- The Indians agree to cede Goa, Daman, Diu, Nagar-Haveli and Anjidiv to the Portuguese. 15 July 2026- A treaty is signed between the two countries with Spanish mediation. The war ends. PORTUGUESEINDIANWAR1.jpg|One of the D.Rafael I of Portugal Class Aircraft Carriers reaches Lourenço Marques, preparing to attack India PORTUGUESEINDIANWAR2.jpg|Portuguese tanks and armoured vehicles during the battle for Anjidiv Island PORTUGUESEINDIANWAR3.jpg|Indian Aircraft Carrier INS Viraat is sunk by the Portuguese during the Battle of the Indian Ocean PORTUGUESEINDIANWAR6.jpg|The Portuguese blockade fleet sinks a cargo ships that tried to go to India PORTUGUESEINDIANWAR7.jpg|Mumbai is bombed by the Portuguese fleet PORTUGUESEINDIANWAR8.jpg|A night bombardment of Mumbai. The city was heavily attacked by the Portuguese during the war PORTUGUESEINDIANWAR9.jpg|An Indian frigate was destroyed while still in port, in Mumbai PORTUGUESEINDIANWAR10.jpg|One Indian military cargo ship is sunk by a Portuguese submarine Category:Portugal